bookofpotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Dumbledore
Alert! This article is not done! Albus Dumbledore (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore), was the Headmaster of Hogwarts from the Sorceror's Stone to the Half Blood Prince. He was the defeater of the evil Grindlewald, the Headmaster of Hogwarts,and Voldemorts only fear. He won the Order of Merlin First Class. He was the Chief Warlock of of the Wizengamot and the International Confeceration of Wizards. Before he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts he was the Transfiguration Teacher for Hogwarts. Childhood He ws born in the summer of 1881. Dumbledore had a complicated childhood. He was born into an all wizard family. His parents were Kendra and Percival Dumbledore at the village of Mould-on-the-Would. He had a sister named Ariana and a brother named Aberforth. Ariana had problems with her wizard powers. Because on day Ariana was practicing her magic. A few boys from her village noticed her praticing her magic. They were frightened by her power and mauled her. This left Ariana scarred both mentally and emotianally. This incident makes her powers randomly explode with violent and disastrous power. But Dumbledore was inconsiderate and thought that he had a useless sister. So he often ignored her and didn't tell anyone because he thought it would damage his reputation. Frequent fights broke out between Aberforth and Dumbledore becasue of this. But soon after his dad was sent to Azkaban because he hunted down the children who assaulted his daughter and in an unknown way, got payback. After that Ariana had a random explosion of magic which killed Kendra Dumbledore. Leaving Dumbledore in charge. Dumbledore's best friend in his childhood was Gellert Grindlwald. Who later tried to lead a conquest on Europe. But they became the greates of friends one summer. They both believed that wizards should enslave muggles. So they started scheming. Their slogan was 'For the greater good'. They sent many letters to each other at night. Their scheme was to find all the Deathly Hallows and use them to take over the planet. But this soon ended one day, because of a duel in which left Ariana dead. Gellert and Dumbledore were leaving to start their campaign of power. But Aberforth stood up to them and begged Dumbledore not to go and make Ariana live in different places and not get the correct medical attention. Gellert saw it as a threat and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth. Dumbledore was enraged and attacked Gellert. Thus a three way duel was created. Which Ariana was killed in and the Albus-Gellert friendship died in. Gellert soon left the country after that. Hogwarts Days Dumbledore enrolled at Hogwarts in 1892. He was sorted into Gryffindor by The Sorting Hat. But all the students of Hogwarts knew what crime Percival (his dad) had commited. Many accidentally believed he was a muggle-hater. Some praised his dad so they could become friends. Others (muggle-lovers, or related to muggle people) stayed away from him afraid he was going to do what is dad did. But they were mislead. The thought he was a muggle-hater. He might have used to been with Gellert but he saw the error in his ways. On his first day of Hogwarts he and Elphias Doge stirred up a friendship. Elphias had Dragon Pox at the time. Which encouraged most students to stay away from him. But Dumbledore being a kind soul, looked over his sickness and became great friends with him. He also befriended Nicholas Flamel, Bathilda Bagshot, and Griselda Marchbanks. He was so brilliant he was in N.E.W.T's for Charms and Transfiguration. Many of his papers were also shown to the wizarding community. He was so brilliant he earned Barnabus Finkley Price for Exceptional Spell-Casting. He also was the British youth representative in the Wizengamot, and won several gold-medals in the International Alchemy Convention in Cairo. Dumbledore was a prefect in Hogwarts. He was appointed as a prefect in his fifth year. In his sixth year he became Head Boy. Though it is known that Dumbledore hated the bed-curtains. He 'accidentally' set them on fire in his fourth year.